Once Upon a December
by ares lover90913
Summary: Caius was married to a human and had a girl named Kaysa who"died" and he loses all felling except that his child is still alive. ten years later Felix is out hunting in Tuscany and Cicily and goes to the old volturi palace and falls in love with Kaysa...
1. In the dark of the night

Once Upon A December rewrite

General POV

The soft light coming out of the palace windows made the falling winter snow sparkle like diamonds. That light showed that the Italian royals were having their annual Christmas Holiday party where Vampires Italian and American alike danced the night hours away.

The three Volturi leaders Aro and Marcus awaited their wives at the foot of the stairs along with their company. Unlike his two brothers the third leader Caius awaited his young half-breed daughter Kaysa Arabesque Volturi.

Soon after the party guest had all arrived Aro's wife Sulpicia along with Marcus's wife Didamye descended down the stairs to take their husbands arms. A split second after the wives came down Caius's daughter bounded down the stairs with grace an ran into her fathers open arms.

Kaysa bowed gracefully and she along with her father and uncles went to their thrones as a customary sign of nobility.

***Two hours into the party***

The leaders and their wives danced the night away along with their guest. Kaysa in her spot to the right side of her father looked adorably bored to death. Caius rose gracefully from his throne and went to stand in front of his daughter and held out his cold stone cold hand and asked "May I have this dance?" she smiled with a mischievous glitter in her eyes and she took his hand and let him pull her to the dance floor.

Caius had just lifted her into a spin when there was a loud crack along with a scream and the lights going out. Kaysa's future mate Felix and her best friend Alec ran up. Alec whispered something into her father's ear and Felix picked her up while walking back toward the thrones.

The people at the back gasped and cleared a path way for a dark figure walking to the thrones. The other two vampires had finally gotten up to the thrones and turned to face the traitor in front of them. When the dark figure took off his hood all the royals and their guard hissed in out right anger. Kaysa whimpered a little cause the devil in front of her had tried to take her life more then once during his stay with them.

"How dare you return to the palace after what you have don to my family!"Aro hissed between clenched teeth. "You have a debt to pay. Just as I have one to collect starting with the life of the demon child the vampric mistake. The brunette monstrosity hiding behind the big soft WEAK guard Felix." Demetrius hissed back.

"You even think of hurting her and I will rip you apart and burn the pieces and send the ashes to hell where-"Felix was cut off by Kaysa after he cursed. "Felix I thought you said cussing was bad and it made people like that idiot," she said jerking her head toward Demetrius " Sound incredibly stupid?"

"Demetrius get out. We Haven't a debt to pay as you don't have one to collect." Demetrius began to back up the isle replying "Mark my words that DNA mistake will die within a fort night. I will not rest until I see that monstrosity destroyed even if I have to do it my self."and with that he disappeared. Felix and Caius turned to see Kaysa crying but when they tried to go to her she ran out of the ball room down the hall to her room slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Kaysa? Honey ya gotta come out sometime." Felix pleaded through the locked door. "Why?Just so more people can tell me what a monster and a mistake I am no thanks!" she yelled back at him. "everyone in there thinks you are the angel not the monster that son of a -" he stopped himself before he said the cuss word.

She opened the door slightly and said "OK lets go." she walked out passed him and back to the ball room.

*** Two hours after the party***

"Hey don't worry about what that creature said we all think yoe are the good part of life not the bad you are the funny kid. He really can't do anything he is too much of a coward he gets unwilling humans to do the nasty work." Caius said tucking Kaysa in but when he looked down expecting a reply he found she was already sound asleep.

He walked back to the throne room and sat in his throne for the millionth time that night and began to think. "Are you sure that I shouldn't have the guard closer to her Aro?" he asked his slightly older brother. "No im not sure I know that monster has murdered children much younger then your daughter." Aro replayed also deep in thought.

Right about then they both smelled the heavy smoke from a fire. The brothers looked at each other and sprinted down the hall Aro turning left to go pull the alarm and Caius kept straight to his daughter's room. When he got there he saw the fire right next door to her room. He shoved the door open only to be slammed into by his daughter. He grabbed her small hand and they ran to the train tracks.

As soon as they got there they jumped on as the locomotive began to move Kaysa slpiied on the slick ice. Caius barely grabbed her hand she looked up into her dad's eyes and said "Don't let go." she slipped from her grasp with a scream and hit her head and passed out. "KAYSA!" Caius yelled after his daughter .

The rest of the guard held him back from going after her telling him she was dead. All except Felix who had gone into shock he had just lost his soul mate way before her time. After that the two broken men became bitter hateful and swearing revenge on the monster who took the best dream away from them and made her just a distant memory.


	2. journey to the past

Recap: "… _her small hand fell from my grasp and I never saw my beautiful daughter again…"_

_*****Ten years later*****_

**KAYSA'S POV**

"Bye, Good bye everybody!" I yelled at the other orphans in the orphanage as they also said good bye. The old mean hag that owned the place was going on with that speech she always has to give. " …. You, clothed you, I …" I interrupted finishing her statement " put a roof over my head." She turned and asked "How is it that you can remember all that but have no idea who you are and where you came from?" I looked down at my chest where a little locket hung with the name Kaysa V. inscribed on it in cursive gold across it. Inside the locket was empty except for a few words inscribed out as _Daddy and Kaysa. _ She grumbled at me and pushed me out the gate.

After about an hour of walking I came to a cross roads one sign said Cicely and the other said Tuscany. I sat down frustrated I yelled at the sky "Give me a sign, a hint, anything!" Just as I said that a dog came behind me and took my hat scrambling after it spluttering "Hey give that back oh come on!" I fell face first into the snow. Looking up I realized the dog had started down the road. "Please let this be right." I said getting up saying

"Heart_ don't fail me now _

_Courage don't desert me don't turn back now that we're here People always say life is full of choices no one ever mentions fear or how the world can seem so vast on a journey to the past somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting years of dreams just can't be wrong arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted home where I belong while starting now I'm learning fast on this journey to the past," _

While walking I came on a group of kids who asked if they could play with my dog I said I didn't mind. As I was leaving with my dog Jazz and said

"_Home, love, family there was once a time I must have had them Too home love family I will never be complete till I find you one step at a time one hope then another who knows where this road may go back to who I was on to find my future things my heart still needs to know yes let this be a sign, let this road be mine ,let it bring me to my past ,and bring me home at last," _ I held the last word as if I was singing a song as I came over a hill and the city Tuscany was in sight.

***** _After she gets to the city*****_

I walked up to the check in counter at the small motel I stopped at the man behind the desk and asked "Can I stay here tonight?" the guy asked "Do you have a visa?" I shook my head no'. "No visa , no stay!" he said sending me away while yelling curses as I went. After about an hour of walking I stumbled on a boarded up building and went inside it for the night. I wondered around the place and ran into a photograph of three red eyed men one with blonde hair and two with black. They seemed so familiar, as if from a dream. As I walked farther into the palace I saw a picture of the blond man with a small child who was noticeably his daughter. I walked away singing a long forgotten lullaby from my past.

"Dancing bears,

Painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings once upon a December,

Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory,"

I stopped when figures came out of the frames and began to dance.

A brown headed man and woman stopped and gracefully bowed to me which I humbly copied and I proceeded down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom I continued to sing,

"Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory!"

I did a stunning spin and appeared in a gold colored floor length dress. One of the well dressed men took my hand and began to dance.

"Far away long ago glowing dim as an ember things my heart used to things it yerns to remember and a song someone sings,"

When I stopped dancing I was with the blond man from the painting. He kissed my hand and bowed. Continuing my song I curtsied saying

"Once upon a December."

"HEY" a man's voice cut into my thoughts. And I did the thing only a orphan would do. I took off at full speed up the stairs the man hot on my tail.


	3. Discovery

**Recap: …. " Hey. A man said from behind me and I did what every orphan would do. I ran….."**

**KAYSA POV**

I was almost to the top of the stairs when he started to call "Stop, Stop, Stop. Wait what are you doing in h…ere?" he stuttered when I stopped in front of the painting of the man and the little girl. He just gaped at me while his friend that was just as handsome and muscular as he was. He grabbed this other man's arm and said "Demitri , do you see what I see?" The other man's mouth dropped open and he nodded. I looked behind me and looked back at them and shrugged asking "What are you seeing?"

"Do you know the story of the Volturi leader Caius?" Demitri asked. I shook my head 'no', and he nodded as if he expected that. "Well, the man in the painting behind you is my master Caius. About ten years ago his daughter Kaysa fell off the train while they were trying to escape this burning palace she wasn't all the way on and she fell to the ground. My master lost all he had to live for that day." Demitri paused and looked as if he could cry. "He begged us to kill him for weeks but his brothers refused every time even though they hated to see their brother in pain. Recently there has been a rumor saying she has been sighted." He stopped again looking at me then to the picture.

"What did you say your name was child?" I looked him up in his face and said "Kaysa, why?" Felix gasped and choked out "Demitri you don't think…?" Demitri nodded and said "I think we found her. Ever since Caius heard the rumor he has been sending us out to search for her. Well I think you can figure out the rest of what I'm saying." I just stared at him and laughed saying between giggles "You …think… I'm Kaysa …Volturi?"

"Well you certainly look like Kaysa." Felix said just barely above a whisper. "You don't remember you're past…"Demitri said. "And no one knows what happened to her…" Felix added on each of the men hooking a arm through mine leading me to another painting of the man and the girl. "Maybe your right, Ok let's say hypothetically I am this Kaysa Volturi I have no way to prove it I remember nothing before the day I was found wandering the tracks at eight years old."

"Train tracks?" Felix asked. "Yes why?" He let out a shaky breath and continued "That's where I last saw her alive." I am really beginning to feel sorry for Felix. "What do you do if you find a girl you think is her?"They looked at each other then Demitri said "We teach her all she needs to know and dress her up nice and take her to Aro." I thought about this and then said "I'm in if you'll have me?" Their faces lit up with stunning smiles and Felix said "We would love for you to come."

***** BUS STOP****

"So are you ready to learn to be Kaysa Arabesque Volturi?" I nodded and said "Gentle men start your teaching."


	4. The dead man lives

`Ok cause of all the amazing reviews and proof that people actually read this I have decided to add about three more chapters and do another review call I need intresting ideas.

Recap: gentlemen start your teaching

Felix POV

We stopped at a hotel in Tuscany for the night. Kaysa being half human needed sleep to be able to function. "Felix?" I heard my brother Demitri call me. "Do you think it's really her? Marcus said that when she was young that the bond between the two of you was so strong you could use it to hunt for her."

"I only know of one way to find out if it's her. I'm afraid to know if it's true because she might not love me like I love her. If she is anything like Master Caius she doesn't like being told what to do." I replied sadly. I felt my older brother's hand on my shoulder and turned to face him as there was a loud crack sounded the hallways. We both ran at full speed down the hall and saw Demitrius the son of a ***** that tried to kill the girl i love about to enter her room. He chuckled "Well, well, well looks like lover boy is back to try to save his true love. Pathetic I thought Felix Volturi would be more manly then that."

"If you even think of touching her I will rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces!" I hissed at him. Demitri hissed when Demitrius threw the door open and started to walk in. "No!" I yelled tackling him to the ground holding him back. Kaysa was up and ready to escape. "Demitri get her out of here now." I yelled at him. He took her hand and ran out of the hotel and down the streets of the city to the trains.

Demitrius disappeared and I ran after them and we leapt on the train to Volterra .The minute I got on the train Kaysa slammed into me with a tackle hug. "Don't ever scare me like that Felix!" she whispered into my chest as I held her close to me. "I won't I love you too much." I stopped realizing what I had just said when she pulled away. "What?"She asked. "Nothing forget I said anything."I stuttered. We walked to our compartment on the train and sat down for the long ride to Volterra.

After about three hours Kaysa laid her head down on my leg and fell asleep. I just sat there quietly enjoying the moment stroking her long light brown hair between my fingers. I sighed this is how it should be or at least how I want it to be. Its not safe for her with Dustin knowing she is alive and wanting to kill her. We had to get her to Volterra and convince Caius to believe that she is his daughter.

And with that I laid my head against the window and watched as the Italian country side rushed by outside. I remember the night I thought I lost her. She fell off the train car when she was eight and now she's eighteen and alive after all. I wish I could tell her how much I love her.

About an hour later we got off at the train station in north Volterra just a few hours away from the new palace. "Kaysa. When we first get there Aro the head leader is going to ask you some questions that only the real Kaysa Arabella Volturi would know so be prepared for extensive questions ." she nodded and we walked into the palace followed by Demitri Alec and Jane. I hope Caius beleives it is her just as i have become to believe.


	5. Truth is Revealed

Kaysa POV

We began the long walk up the stairs to the large stone arch way of the volturi palace. Felix had already informed me of the intensive questioning by Aro the leader of the volturi and apparently my uncle. Demetri has already taught me all I need to know. I jumped at the loud creak at the right side of the hallway. I turned to see a boy about fifteen walk towards us with a girl about the same age.

" Welcome home brothers. I see you have brought back a lovely girl to try for Kaysa's place." the boy with the girl said eying me up and down. "I'm Alec. The missing Kaysa and I were best friends so I'm sorry if this sounds cold but I am not convinced you are her. Well enough pleasantries lets get this over with." Alec said walking to the large ornamentaly carved doors of the palace.

"Felix I'm scared. What if I cant prove it what if I fail and end up on the streets again?" I whispered against his chest. He had told me what Marcus had told him the day I was born. That I am his lover , his mate , his soul , his everything , and his forever.

"You will do well all the masters know I cant screw this up because of how strong our bond is and how Marcus can sense the ties." he said real low in my ear trying to calm my frantic fear of the unknown. When we reached the throne room Alec pushed the doors open and motioned for us to follow him into the room.

Felix bowed his head at a black haired vampire who I estimated was Aro. "Ah my brothers you have returned home, Oh and you brought back a lovely guest how wonderful." Demetri kinda snickered at the overly friendly gesture from Aro. I will admit it did make him sound like a gay guy not kidding.

"What is your name dear?" he asked me stepping forward to shake my hand. I looked up at Felix as if to ask is this man in front of me was a threat. He nodded reassuringly signaling it was safe to greet him formally. " My name's Kaysa and you are?" His eyes widened at my response and stuttered "I am Aro one of the three leaders of this fine city."

"Master its really her its our Kaysa she is the missing link to our family go ahead ask her the questions and she can tell you the answers you want." Felix bravely said. " Kaysa where where you born town, building and country?" Aro barked out the question. "The city of Vienna in the country of Italy in the old palace of the Romanian vampire coven." I said just as quickly as he had asked the question.

"Good now ,How do you like your drink at the small parties we have?" he quickly asked again. " I like my blood simmered at a low temperature and served wit a small cherry cause I like red." he nodded signaling I gave the right reply. "Who is your father?" he asked when I saw a small movement from the corner of my eye.

"Caius Volturi born in the 1600's ancient Rome where he met my mother Athenodora." he smiled a small satisfied smile. " Last but not least how did you and your father get separated the night the palace burned?" I frowned in concentration before saying " We were running to the train tracks to escape and dad had made it on before the train started to move I wasn't all the way on. I slipped on the black ice fell and eventually woke up in the orphanage."

The shadow I had seen before moved closer reveling a blond vampire around his early twenties. "So its true my beautiful daughter is alive."


	6. Love and fighting

Felix POV

"So its true my beautiful daughter is alive."I heard Caius say stepping out of the shadows as he did so. "Wow you've grown so much. I can't believe it for the past ten years I thought you were dead." Kaysa stepped forward and hugged him.

We all left the throne room to give the father and daughter well deserved alone time to catch up. I had just began to walk to the library when Demetri ran up to me saying "He's been sighted get to Kaysa as fast as vamprically possible" He didn't have to ex plain who the sighted one was. It was the devil himself the one who almost killed the love of my life.

I burst through the throne room doors to see the two of them giggling over a picture she drew as a kid. "Jane said it looked like a pig riding a donkey! Wow she was right." they both looked up as I cleared my throat which as a vampire was unnecessary. " He is back he followed us back here from Tuscany and is now plotting her death to finish what he started ten years ago ." Caius hissed and Kaysa's face drained of all color.

Soon all of the guard was with us in the throne room prepared for a fight. This time instead of being afraid Kaysa was irritated and defiant. " That stupid son of a **** thinks he can just come and ruin my life all ******* over again." she hissed low and angry through her teeth. "Huh and you used to get mad at me when I cussed now look at ya you are cussing like a big girl." I said with a slight chuckle earning a hard smack from Jane.

We all got silent as we heard the too familiar crack in the hallway just out side followed by the growling and hissing of other vampires. They busted through the thick wooden doors but lead by another person other then Demetrius. "Destroy the half blood monstrosity and do what you must to get the job done." Just as fast as he gave the order they attacked.

*** after the fight***

Kaysa POV

In the middle of the throne room a big pit fire had been lit to bur the pieces of the destroyed vampires. "Well that was a hell of a fight." Felix said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on top of my head. I yawned and rubbed at my right eye to get the sleep out of it.

"Hey Kaysa do you want to go for a walk in the court yard?"Felix suddenly asked moving his face to my neck. "Sure. He took my hand and pulled me out the front door of the vast palace. We began to walk on a garden path that was obviously made for two and stopped at a beautiful granite fountain with a small bench in front of it.

He took me over to it sitting down and pulled me down to sit next to him. He still held my hand and began to talk " Kaysa from the day you were born I knew that I loved you. From that moment to now you were and still are my love, my heart ,my forever, and my everything Kaysa I love you and I cant see my self without you so I humbly ask,"he paused getting down on one knee in front of me and asked " Kaysa Arabesque Volturi will you marry me?" instead of answering I stood and kissed him with all I had and when I pulled away I said " I love you too and just as you I cant see my life without you so yes I'll marry you." he stood and once again pulled my face to his and we kissed long and passionately.

That was until all hell broke loose with that b****** Demetrius leading the way.


	7. Review notice

Review call

its that time in the story again to get morE story ya gotta review so far I only have proof of two readers.

And a big thank ya shout out to robertforlife awesome reviewing and also to my best friend david for letting me use his pen on a band trip

THANKS DAVID U ROCK

SO YEA IF I CAN GET AT LEAST FIVE GOOD REVIEWS AND 1 IDEA ON HOW DEMETRIUS SHOULD GET HIS *** KICKED THEN ILL POST A LOT MORE TILL THE ADIOS


	8. No Its a beautiful beginning

**RECAP: That was when all hell broke loose with that mad man Demetrius leading the way.**

***Kaysa POV***

He came walking slowly out of the hazy night fog that showed up as he came forward to us. We started to back up and hiss both angry as can be at the man who tore our lives apart. "Così la tua vita dopo tutto. Little Kaysa the one who lived when she should have died is alive after all. What a blessing this means i get to kill you all over again and this time at my bare hands!" Demetrius hissed menencingly at us.

"You touch her and i will rip you apart and send your burnt ashes to hell where you belong."Felix growled at the murderer. Demetrius laughed evily "A fight to the death then mighty Felix who fell for the breed he used to despise. A half breed mutant that monstrosity Kaysa."

Felix hissed back " To the death!" and with that they launched into full fight. Felix punched demetrius in the gut makeing him dubble over and he kicked him back against the wall crumbleing it to rubble. Demetrius got up and clawed Felix across the face leaving a black bloody gash. Black because vampires cannot breed red.

Felix fell screaming in agony the cut was turning into a burning cut on his face. Posion. Demetrius had posioned my Felix. I bent down and kissed Felix on the head and took a fighting stance and hissed through tightly clenched teeth " How dare you posion him for that you will die !" by then the whole guard was there and watching helpless through the force feild Demetrius had spelled up.

I kicked him and we wresled and cut our way through the fight until we were both breathing hard and fast his arm had been ripped off. I pulled out my lighter and lit his arm on fire he screamed in pain. " That was for my dad!" his left hand had also fallen off I set it into flames as well his screams got louder. I looked over at Felix who was haveing his wound fixed and he grimiced " That was for Felix."

Finally i lit his clothes on fire and said " And this, this is for you. Arrivederci all'inferno a cui appartieni. Burn in the feilds of punnishment may the gods not have mercy on you." his screams became softer and softer until he was just a pile of ashes in the crowded court yard.

I turned to the guard and they erupted into cheers and woops. Alec ran out and lifted me into a bear hug and then I literally ran to Felix's side and kissed him as he held me in the safe circle of his arms. He softly kept saying calming things in italian.

*** the aftermath party***

**General POV**

The lights from the palace windows showed the royals were haveing a glamorous party. This time it wasn't the winter festivites it was welcomeing home their beautiful princess home after her long dissapearence. Once again the leaders awaited their wives at the end of the grand stair case. This time the faithful guard Felix waited in the place of Caius for his beautiful fiancee the Princess Kaysa Arebesque Volturi.

She decended the satirs with a welcoming grace to take Felix's arm with a bow of even more grace then her desent. They walked and for the first time in ten years once again sat on their thrones as the old tradition of nobility.

This is how it was to stay for the mellinas to come and pass. The unlikely couple got married at the end of that eventful winter the first day of spring they vowed to be loving and supportive of one another. Through sickness and helth through fortune and poverty to stay with the other and care for one another till the day they part.

In amore che vivrà per sempre in Italia bella

( in love they live forever in beautiful italy)

La fine

(The end)


End file.
